Mate of the Drackens
by Sharkluver
Summary: Hermione awakens to find her life has changed. She has became a Dracken, and now has to find a mate to have chicks with. This will be a threesome story. Draco/Hermione/Blaise. Don't like then don't read.
1. Happy Birthday Hermione

**The idea for this story was adopted from Jayde Alyxandre story called Dragon Kind . The Dracken concept is hers, not mine.**

_X

Hermione was resting peacefully when the clock struck midnight. It was offically her seventeenth birthday. She woke up in the early hours of the morning to find some very surprising and unexpected changes.

The very first thing she noticed was that she could see and hear everything better as she looked around her room. Everything was so much clearer. Colors, she noticed, were brighter and there was so much more to everything, every colour, every shape, every pattern. She never knew there were so many shades of black before. She could hear the sounds of the animals from across the streets, and the rodents in the ground waking up.

She looked around her room for thirty mintues before she decided to check and see if anything else had improved beside's her hearing and eyesight. Hermione went to her mirror in the bathroom to take a look at herself and gasped when she saw the many changes. Her once bushy hair was like pure silk hanging in ringlets. It had grown several inches; to the point where it was almost past her butt. Her cheek bones became more angular, and her body became curvier. Her once small breasts had filled out to the point of bursting out of her bra. Easily growing a cup or two up. Her height had changed as well. She was at least 5 foot 7 inches.

The most obivous and slightly scary change however was her face. She had bright white scales on her face. As she felt her body she could feel more, so she took her clothes off to get a better view of them. There was scales over the majority of her body in some sort of elaborate design. They started at the top of her forehead and went down past her shoulders and back. They continued on down her butt and her legs. They reflected off the bathroom light causing them to have a glittered effect.

" What am I?" She asked herself. "A dragon or a lizard maybe"

As she studied her face and body she felt a pain she had never experienced before on her back. As she looked behind her she could see wings starting to appear. When they were finished growing she saw two perfect black wings that were almost as tall as she was. They were covered in the same white scales as the rest of her body.

"I wonder if I can make them go away"

She flexed her back trying to get her wings to recede into her back. It finally worked as the wings started to slowy slide back into her back.

"I need to research" the bookworm said.

Back in her room Hermione got out all of her books on magical creatures she flipped through them all until she finally found a short excerpt that could possibly explain her creature like aperrance to her.

_Drackens. (Or Dragon Kind.)_

_Drackens are a rare breed of magical creature. They are believed to be nearly extinct with the number of the creatures' population dropping significantly as more Drackens choose to breed with humans to avoid detection, causing the bloodline to dilute and eventually die out._

_The drop in Dracken populace can also be accounted to wizards, who hunt Drackens for their blood and scales which are useful for certain potions, rituals and spells._

_Drackens have been classed as dark creatures since the eighteen-forties by the British, American, Asian and European Ministries of Magic and have consequently been deemed as dangerous to society._

_There are rumoured to be less than a hundred living Drackens worldwide, though it is unclear if this number is accurate as Drackens have become adept at hiding their defining characteristics making it easier for them to blend in with human beings._

**"I wonder if they are any drackens at Hogwarts."**

_'There are two kinds of Drackens. The dominant Dracken and the submissive Dracken._

_Dominant Drackens are ninety-eight percent of the time males. There have been only two reported and proven cases of a dominant female Dracken. Dominants are always much larger and more vicious than their submissive counterparts. This is to protect their submissive and any offspring they might have._

_Dominant Drackens are very possessive of what they deem is theirs and are very territorial, most likely due to the dragon blood in their veins. A dominant Dracken will be at his most vicious and dangerous when his submissive is in heat, is pregnant or is nesting. Any threat to his submissive or his young will be removed as quickly as he is able to do so._

_Dominant Drackens appear to be outwardly cold and cruel. It is only with his submissive and his young that he will show any tenderness. But even then the dark side of the Dracken will show through as a dominant Dracken will still be rough, unknowing of his own strength._

_A dominant Dracken will punish his submissive if he feels the submissive has done wrong, though he will never cause his submissive any permanent harm as a Dracken, like their dragon counterparts, is a very vain and prideful creature and having a beautiful, flawless submissive will be a source of great pride for a dominant._

_The dominant counterpart is the submissive Dracken, who are typically female, though there have been several reported submissive male Drackens._

_Though submissive Drackens are smaller than their dominant counterparts, they can be just as dangerous if provoked, nearly ninety percent of documented submissive Dracken killings were over the Dracken's offspring being threatened or harmed. A submissive will rarely kill for their dominant as, exactly like their dragon ancestors, the dominant male is expected to take care of himself and his family, it is a submissives job to protect the young and not her dominant._

_A submissive may, in some cases, have more than one dominant mate. A powerful submissive Dracken requires more than one dominant to impregnate her for the conception to take up; it is unclear as to why, as the Drackens are so few in number that nearly all of them hide themselves away as a safety precaution._

_Both dominant and submissive Drackens are extremely durable, adaptable and notoriously hard to kill. Because of their tough skin most spells will not affect a Dracken and their scales are highly reflective, meaning spells will just bounce right off them. The only exception is the killing curse, Avada Kedavra._

_Drackens are also reported and verified to be allergic to salt water, which with prolonged exposure can cause the skin of a Dracken to become irritated and inflamed. Though the allergy is not deadly, it can cause serious harm including; itching, burning, boils and if in contact with the eyes of a Dracken for any extended period of time can cause blindness._

_The characteristics and features of a Dracken include:_

**_Scales:_**

_Dominant Drackens have scales covering approximately fifty to sixty percent of their body, excluding their wings which are covered entirely. The dominant will have darker scales ranging from black to dark reds, blues, greens and purples etcetera._

_Submissive Drackens have scales covering approximately seventy-five to eighty percent of their body. A submissive Dracken's wings are also entirely covered with scales but the submissive Dracken differs from the dominant because a submissive Dracken's scales will start out solidly white and will, with time, change to reflect the colour(s) of their dominant(s). _

**_Wings:_**

_A dominant Dracken's wings are large and powerful, much like the dominant Dracken is himself, spanning up to twenty-five feet in length depending on how old, how tall, how heavy (and/or) powerful the Dracken is. Dominants will display their wings for a potential mate. The larger the wings, the more impressive they'll be to a submissive._

_A submissive Dracken's wings are not as large as their dominant counterpart, spanning out at approximately thirteen or fourteen feet at most. This is most probably because the submissive Dracken is smaller and lighter than a dominant and also because the submissive does not need her wings to entice a dominant mate to her._

_Both dominant and submissive Drackens can use their wings for flight and can travel for long distances and at great heights without the need to stop for rest or without the worry of altitude sickness._

**_Fangs/Claws:_**

_Both dominant and submissive Drackens have fangs and claws, though these will be considerably bigger on the dominant Dracken. The fangs and claws are usually kept sheathed until needed for killing, hunting or protecting. Both are large and deadly, but a submissive Dracken's claws are very acidic. This acid is secreted in the nail beds and can coat the claws in seconds; the acid is so corrosive just a few swipes can burn a medium sized hole through a human body._

**_Breeding Cycles:_**

_Submissive Drackens go into heat several times a year, but despite this it is believed that there are only two periods of time in a single year in which a Dracken can be impregnated._

_Breeding cycles vary with each submissive, but the most common time for a Dracken to become pregnant is in the winter. The average range of days for a submissive Dracken to be in heat is ten days in which a dominant Dracken will breed his submissive almost continually to ensure the biggest possible number of offspring. Neither the dominant nor submissive will feed during this time of continuous mating._

**_Pregnancy:_**

_The gestation period of a submissive Dracken is approximately seven months, during this time the dominant Dracken will be so severely protective of his submissive that he will rarely let her out of his sight and he will not let anyone near her, not even family members, the only exception to this is if the submissive Dracken has more than one dominant mate, in which case, only the other Dracken will be allowed near her._

_It is believed that in order to keep the offspring healthy and growing strongly the dominant Dracken will need to share his liquids with his submissive. He will do this by kissing his mate to share his saliva, touching to share his sweat, ejaculating into his mate to give his semen and feeding his blood to his mate and child._

_Symptoms of Dracken pregnancy include; Nausea, irritability, dizziness, sensitivity to cold, craving raw meat and accidental magical outbursts. When close to birthing the submissive D__racken will feel a need for high, dark places. Once the submissive finds/makes a suitable 'nest' they will stay there until after the birth._

**_Birthing_**

_A submissive Dracken will give birth alone. The dominant(s) will not be permitted entry to the nest until after the birthing is over. A submissive will give birth to between one and five young or 'chicks' as they have been labelled by the Ministry. Once the birth is over and the new mother has nursed the chicks the Father(s) will be allowed to enter the nest. The chicks will nurse for twelve weeks before becoming mature enough to be weaned_

She closed the book, having read the section through several times. She swallowed heavily and placed the book down. "So I'm a submissive Dracken.'' She thought. "I'm going to have a dominant Dracken as a mate; I'll be expected to give birth to Dracken chicks.'' It's okay. I can handle this. It's not completely horrible. "


	2. I'm adopted

AN: Thanks to everyone who took the time to review. It meant a lot. Also, at times things may be very AU.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related.

_X

"If I am a Dracken then that must mean my parents were too." Hermione said to herself. "To bad they are dead or I could ask them"

Just as Hermione said that a black and white owl came through her bedroom window and dropped a letter in lap.

_My Darling Daughter, _

_ Today is your seventeenth birthday. If you are reading this then that means I am not alive anymore. I am so sorry sweetie. I left this letter in care of Hogwarts so that it would be given to you when you came into your inheritance. As you have just figured out you are a Dracken. I wish that I could tell you that your father and I were drackens too, but that would be a lie. You were adopted when you were only 5 months old. Professor Dumbledor came to your father and I late one night with this tiny little baby in his arms. He told us that he was a wizard and your parents had just been killed by an evil man named Voldemort. He said that you parents were magical as well, and they also had a creature inhertiance. He then explained what Drackens were and asked if we wpuld care for you. I had always wouldn't a baby, but could never have one. Hermione you were my miracle. I saw you and fell in love. I am assuming you have already read some sort of book explaining the aspects of your inhertiance. Be very careful who you tell that you are a Dracken. Trust very few if any. Drackens are not looked upon nicely in the wizarding world. Know that I always have and always will love you my daughter. _

_With love,_

_Jean Granger_

Hermione could feel tears running down her face by the time she had read the letter. "How could they keep this from me?" She sat on her bed and thought about what she was going to do with her life. "The only thing I can do is go and finsh my final year at Hogwarts, and try to find my mate or mates" She said to herself. She looked over at the clock beside her bed and figured it was time to go to get some sleep, because she needed to start packing her books and school supplies for Hogwarts next week.

**Reviews are like presents at Christmas times, so please review.**


	3. Three is a crowd

AN: Thanks so much to the people that reviewed. I LOVE getting reviews! (To the people that don't rember all I can do is make pleading puppy eyes at you in hopes that you will took one little moment to review)

_Italics are thoughts_

_X

The train that led to Hogwarts always made Hermione happy because it led to knowledge. She felt this year would be different though. A gut feeling told her this year everything would change.

"HERMIONE"!

Hermione looked over her shoulder to see her best friends Harry and Ron running towards; as Ron shouted her name.

"Hermione we're so happy to see you." Harry almost screamed at her face. "How was your summer and birthday?" "Umm, it was okay. I had a good birthday and summer" She told them. _'I can't tell them, because they would never understand' 'They will think I am a freak!'_

"You look different Herms." "Almost pretty" Ron stated. "Almost?" "What is that suppose to mean Ronald, and I told you not to call me Herms!" Hermione's face starting turning blood red. "Hermione calm down!; all Ron meant is that you look good" Harry scoffed at her attiutde. _'Why is she acting like such a bitch?' _"Excuse me for defending myself Harry. I guess I didn't realize you would take his defense when he is making fun of me"

"Defending yourself?" "Your acting like a spoiled little bitch!" "The only thing you are good for is doing our homework" Ron screamed. CRACK. Everyone gathered around the three looked at Ron where he now had a bright red palmprint on his face.

Hermione looked t Ron as his face turned red to match the color of the handprint. A loud roar could be heard as Ron drew back his fist and hit her. It was so loud that it caused Harry and Ron lose of their spinchters.

Remember: a good review is like fine chocolate. So good.


	4. Author's Note

Sorry that I am leaving an author's note. I hate leaving them or seeing them in other people story.

First, If you are going to leave a nasty review HAVE SOME BALLS TO LOG IN!

Second, when I wrote this I told you that it was adopted from another story. I have StarLight Massacre PERMISSION to write this story, so lay the fuck off!


	5. A Good Home

Hey, everyone! Well, life has been crazy lately! I started college this year, joined the honors program, joined a sorority, and I am part of hall council. Needless to say I have/am very very busy. So, I am putting my story up for adoption. I hope someone can give this story a great home. If you plan to adopt it pm me or leave a review. I would love to read a story with drackens that has Blaise, Draco, and Hermione as mates. So, I hope who ever adopts this will use the pairings. I want to take a moment and thank everyone that sent me a message or reviewed this story. I greatly appreciated it.


	6. Chapter 6

My story has officially been adopted by two people. One of the authors' name is aprettyfacevampire. The other is cutipieeva. They both seem like awesome writers and I am very excited to read what they have to offer.


End file.
